


The Santa Hat Makes You Look Sweeter

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Feelings Confession, First Crush, Fluff, Holding Hands, Humor, lokileah, otp, reindeer antlers, twelve year old god children everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Merry Christmas!





	The Santa Hat Makes You Look Sweeter

“Leah! Grab a coat! We’re going out for an adventure in this winter wonderland!” 

This was the fifth day Loki had shown up at her cave possessed by this “Christmas spirit” and it showed no signs of relinquishing its hold. She apprehensively peeked out from her cave, wary of what sort of what sort of mischief he would drag her into today. Over the past four days they had constructed miniature houses out of gingerbread, put electric lights and decorations on a pine tree outside her cave, the disaster of caroling in Broxton, and watched Christmas themed movies on tv. While she had enjoyed her time with Loki, Leah struggled to wrap her head around what made this strange Midgardian holiday so fascinating to him, and wondered just how infectious its charm might be. If Loki was already making a fool out of himself by being overly jolly, peppering his speech with “ho, ho, ho’s” and adding Christmas accessories to his outfits, she feared about what would happen to her. So Leah stepped out, ready to shoot whatever idea he had down. 

“Loki, I’ve told you that this Christmas— what on earth are those _ridiculous_ things on your head?”

With a chuckle, Loki made a swooping gesture at the festive additions to his crown. Two plastic reindeer antlers stuck out on the sides where his wings sat. 

“They’re reindeer antlers. You know, like reindeers that pull Santa’s sleigh?” Loki said. 

“Why can’t you wear something more becoming like that hat you wore yesterday?” She asked.

“You like my Santa hat?” He was surprised. 

A comeback about how the hat made Loki look like an undersized elf had just formed in Leah’s mind when she remembered how he looked in that hat. The red oblong shaped hat fit nicely upon the waves of jet- black hair that fell into bangs on his forehead. The white pom- pom swung to the side as he flashed her a toothy grin that made his cheeks dimple. His eyes were filled with wonder. His voice with excitement as he went on and on about Midgardian Christmas traditions. The thought made Leah’s stern expression give way to a smile. The antlers were ridiculous, but they had a charm to them much like their wearer. 

Loki noticed that she was staring. Leah tensed up, gritted her teeth, and turned her head slightly towards the side before exclaiming in a flustered tone: 

“That hat is childish and silly and—-“

She gazed back at him and stopped. They both held the stare before Leah blushed. Her hand curled up as if to lift it up to cup her cheek before it balled up into a fist. 

“And it suits you _disgustingly well,_ ” she sneered. 

Loki’s eyes squinted as he tried to figure out what she meant. His lips parted into an “o” shape. A half curious, half mischievous look sparkled in his eyes. He tilted his head and gazed over at her with that same toothy grin that made her heart flutter. 

“Does that mean I’m _cute?”_

Leah froze. Her heart began to rapidly beat. A pallor broke through the deep purple flush on her cheeks. Her mouth opened to find that only a hum came out. She was trapped. No taunt or accusation could save her, and her only option was to flee. Her hands clenched the sides of her dress, she spun about, and shouted:

“I’m not letting your “Christmas spirit” or whatever it is have a hold of me!” 

Cold air prickled the back of her neck as she ran into the cave. Her feet stumbled upon the jagged rocks and the ends of her skirt but she kept on going, eager to remove herself from this embarrassing situation and pretend that it never happen when she heard his voice. 

“Leah?” 

Her name made her stop in her tracks. She did not turn around to face him. She closed her eyes and kept her head down as he blurted out:

“Leah I didn’t mean to scare you! I think you’re cute too and it has nothing to do with Christmas!”

Leah sharply inhaled. She slowly turned around to see him standing only a few feet away from her, still wearing those ridiculous antlers. 

“Are you lying?” She asked.

“No—I—I would _never_ lie to you about something like that! You’re—very pretty,” Loki was fumbling over his words.

“You told me that the first time you met me,” she said.

“But it’s the truth! You’re very pretty,” Loki’s face turned red.

Leah giggled.

“You look like that reindeer from that Christmas song,” she pointed at the antlers on his head. 

“Rudolph?”

“Well your face is as red as his’,” she said.

“Only his nose is red,” Loki smiled, more at ease now.

Leah smiled back at him. She took a step closer and offered her hand to him.

“Let’s go out and have that adventure you were talking about.”

Leah saw that same wonder she saw the day before sparkle in his eyes as he took her hand. For a second, they were both still. A rare grin crept up Leah’s cheeks as she stared into his eyes. She let herself be before piping up:

“But on one condition, you must wear the Santa hat.”

“But I wanna wear the antlers!” He exclaimed. His free hand gestured to his head.

“You look cuter in the Santa hat,” she pointed out.

“Oh whatever. I know you’ll think I’m cute no matter what I wear.”

They both laughed. Together they turned and started to head out of the cave.


End file.
